new freinds , old adviseries
by HImyNAMEisPHIL15
Summary: 2 new storylines are made , can amy stand john ? and will trish and randy possible get closer ? read more to find out !
1. the storylines

**Another new story from me ( rkorkorko ) it's about randy orton ( of course ) please r&r**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing as I stole this computer to type this story.**

Chapter 1 the new storyline

Randy orton sat outside of Eric bischoffs office waiting to be let in for a meeting , but of course the other members of the meeting were late

" hey" randy looked up to see trish stratus

" hey" he smiled and said " you in the meeting too ?"

" yup yup " she sat down beside him and said " you know what it's about ?"

Randy raised and lowered 1 shoulder beats me .

Along down the corridor….

" are you sure bischoff wants a meeting ?"

Amy Dumas buried her face in her hands as she and john cena made their towards bischoff and his office.

Eventually they all got there and went in

" now , lets get down to business , we are having 2 new story lines !"

The group looked around uneasily , a new story line meant sharing rooms , sharing mini rooms on the new coaches and making public appearances together.

" it'll be randy and trish and john and amy !"

Reactions were shall we say mixed

Randy just shrugged his shoulders

Trish smiled looked at randy and said " ok"

John laughed histerically because..

" **listen you piece of shit I am NOT sharing a room with HIM **!" shouted amy who was bearly being held back by randy and trish

" calm down or I will fire you" bischoff said calmly " you all may leave now"

And one by one they left.

" hey randy , you wanna ride to the hotel ?" asked trish , once they stood in the rain outside.

" if you don't mind" said randy dumping their bags in the trunk . In the car they shared some quiet conversation. They pulled up and arrived at check-in " ms. Stratus , mr. Orton ? I have received news that you 2 will be sharing a room , is that ok ?"

" sure" they said , but they were thinking the same thing

_If we're sharing , then that means that …. Uh oh_……………

**That's chappie 1 r & r ok J**


	2. no more tantrums

**Chappie 2 , ah , I am good at writing stories right ? Right ???????????**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing as I stole this computer to type this story**

Chapter 2 No More tantrums

Randy and trish walked slowly to the 3rd floor ' if we're sharing then so are Amy and john' thought trish.

" we're here" randy said ,causing trish to jump " you ok ?" he asked , she looked up and down the corridor for any sign of Amy and john. " huh ? Oh , yeah jus' lookin for something"

Randy nodded and said " believe me they'll be fine" trish looked into his baby blue eyes and nodded back 'I hope you're right' she said to herself

On a flight of stairs 2 floors down…..

" do you **know** where we're goin Amy ?" amy sighed , she had learnt that there was no point in arguing about sharing with that idiot " yes john , yes I do"

He smiled and said " good , 'cause I don't" amy laughed , maybe rooming with him wouldn't be SO bad.

Back in room 57.…

" for the last time randy , give me my pants !" trish yelled into the bathroom. She had borrowed Randy's cell phone so he had stolen her jeans. " not until you say sorry" he called back , trish sighed , randy was a nice guy but sometimes he was so immature " I'm sorry" . after a few seconds he unlocked the door to see her standing there in her underwear , he laughed and said " here you go" handing her her pants " thank you" she replied smiling then she said " hey , me , Amy and john are goin out tonight , you wanna come ?"

He smiled and said " sure , as long as you promise that Amy and john won't be fighting"

She coughed and said "Amy and john won't be fighting , over my dead body !"

Randy put his arm around her shoulder as they were walking out and said " that can be arranged" she pouted and said " that's not funny , apologise"

" sorry"

" not good enough"

He sighed and said " I'm so so sorry , words cannot describe how sorry I am"

She giggled and said "that's much better" and they met Amy and john and went to a restaurant .

**T'is done r&r ok **


	3. pretending

**Chap 3 , soz I took a while **

**Disclaimer : I own nothing as I stole this computer to type this story**

Chapter 3 pretending

Randy and trish walked down the corridor and they saw a man further up , trish recognized him " oh no !" she said stopping suddenly

" what's up ?" asked randy curiously

" that guy , he has some crazy obsession with me and thinks I'll date him if he tries hard enough" randy thought for a second then said " play along with everything I do ok ?"

" why ?" she asked

" just trust me !" then he put his arm around her

" what are you doin ?" she asked

" play along !" he said winking at her , they carried on walking and the guy saw them

" trish !" he said smiling insanely " I've been…" he stopped talking and looked at randy " who's he ?"she was about to answer but randy said " I'm her boyfriend , why do you wanna know anyway ?" the man looked at trish "it's true , we've been dating for.. Uh .."

" 4 months" said randy , the man frowned and said quietly " oh .. Congrats" then he walked down the stairs , they stepped into the elevator and were face to face with john and Amy.

At the restaurant..

They all laughed after trish told them about what happened , after Amy stopped laughing she said " I suppose you would make a good couple" they both blushed " yeah !" said john " they would , wouldn't they ?" this made them blush even more

" h..hey.. well what about you 2 , you're pretty close !" it was their turn to blush trish laughed and said " how about we stop this whole conversation and eat ?" they all agreed

Outside Trish's hotel room..

" thanks for earlier , by the way" trish said smiling at randy

" no probs" he said " I guess they were right"

" who ?"

" john and Amy"

Trish realised what he meant smiled at him and said

" in that case you should come in" he smirked and followed her in…

**There , it is done don't forget to R&R !**


	4. new bus

**Chap 4 already……huh ? Oh yeah the 'intro' well.. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing as I stole this computer to type this story**

Chapter 4 new bus

Trish awoke on the Sunday to find herself alone in bed , alone ? But randy had come in ?

Where was randy ? That question was soon answered by a knock at the bedroom door

" trish ?" she sat back in bed at the sound of Randy's voice

"come in" she said , he walked in in a pair of jogging bottoms and no top

" hey" he said smiling "took your time waking up"

Trish laughed then said " where'd you sleep last night ?"

Randy pointed towards the sofa in the living room , trish nodded but , inside, she was slightly disappointed .

" ok" he said " your breakfast is just on the table" she laughed and said " thanks"

He smiled and left.

In the lobby

" are you sure ?" john loved to wind Amy up , it was just so easy and fun

" **yes we are going on the new bus today **! **Yeeees** !"

They walked outside to see a monster , a huge , gigantic , monster , a bus.

It was 85 meters in length and 20 meters tall.

" wow , it's a bus" said john looking up in the air

" no shit Sherlock" Amy said

" hey guys" they turned to see randy and trish

" shall we go in ?" asked randy pointing at the bus and they walked inside

20 minutes later…..

Randy was sat in the chair asleep and trish was layed on the bed watching TV , randy woke up and lay on the bed next to trish " what you watchin' ?" she turned onto her side " nothing' much" he saw the look on her face and said "something wrong ?" trish sighed and turned off the TV.

" if you must know Randall , I … I .. I Kinda" randy stared at her he thought he knew what she was trying to say , but he wasn't sure. He said " do you mean you" then he whispered something in her ear , she went red in the face and said " yeah" randy smiled and said

" I feel the same way , but I just don't know you well enough" he saw her frown so he added " yet" then he gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out.

**T'is done ! Why do I always say that … R&R .. I always say that too**


	5. regrets

**Chappie 5 written at 11:37 am because I have the day off YAY !**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing as I stole this computer to type this story**

Chapter 5 regrets

John was sat in a chair listening to his mp3 player when he saw randy sit beside him frowning. John took out his head phones and said " something wrong ?" randy explained what had happened , johns jaw dropped " YOU REJECTED TRISH STRATUS ? YOU FUCKIN MORON !" randy frowned again , maybe he had done the wrong thing , he liked trish but he didn't really know her. " listen randy , you WILL go back in there , you WILL tell her how you feel and you WILL.."

" let you know what happened" randy finished johns sentence as he got up and walked to the room.

Inside…

Trish was layed in bed alone and she heard a knock at the door " come in !" she called , she turned to see randy " hi !" he said smiling " listen trish about earlier , I didn't mean what I said , I think we know each other well enough to give it a go" she grinned insanely as she jumped up and hugged him , then she was face to face with him " I really regret what I said" he said " you owe me an apology" she said smiling , he smiled back and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Later on…

Randy and trish lay asleep in each others arms. " you think they're asleep ?" john and Amy were outside talking " defiantly !" said john nodding his head , they quietly opened the door and saw randy and trish. "what do you want ?" this caught Amy and john by surprise , trish sat up " well ?" john looked at Amy and said " we …. Were … um lookin for randy but he's asleep so bye !" john grabbed Amy and ran out " thanks for that john" she said smiling

He winked at her and said " any time" and walked to the lunch room

Next morning…..

John sat in his room with his head in his hands , randy came in and saw him " what's wrong?" he asked , john looked up and said " well , you know I like amy right ?" randy nodded , he had known for a while " well she's dating adam" randy raised an eyebrow " Copeland ? I thought he was gay ?" john looked at randy with a piercing stare " piss off randy" so randy left…

**R&R please and I hope you're enjoying it**


End file.
